


Electric Love

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, also judy actually kisses jen but, i really don't get how i'm just thinking of this, kissing by the pool who would have thought, tiktok made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: It was a stupid trend that Charlie wouldn't shut up about. Talking non stop about how people play the song and kiss their best friends. Winking every time he brought it up.Judy thought it was sweet, while Jen thought it was awfully corny.That doesn't mean it would stop her from kissing Judy when the song finally gets played out loud.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I have the coronavirus so i'm stuck at home and gay so I figured I could write something. I've had this song stuck in my head all day and honestly it's so good. Okay lmaooooo enjoy.
> 
> I'm also a sucker for Charlie pushing his mums to be together so 
> 
> also the infamous "yip" is in here. we all know what i be talkin bout.

They're in the car when Charlie first brings it up.

"So, what? You just kiss your best friend and everything is just suppose to magically work out?" Jen asks, stopped at the red light. Judy laughs.

"Well no not really. I mean that's what happens to all the people on tiktok, but I'm sure some of it is staged," Charlie says, his body sitting in the middle of the backseat, not wanting to be left out. Judy looks over at Jen who is wearing her sunglasses, hair down- the scars on her face still rather evident from the car accident. None the less beautiful.

"I think it's sweet," Judy speaks up. Jen shakes her head. The light finally turns green. Jen laughs at Judy, looking in the rear-view mirror to find Charlie winking at her, and soon the conversation is dropped. 

When they get home that night Jen listens to the song.

It is rather endearing.

She could definitely see herself kissing her best friend to that song.

*

"I do think it's kind of sweet," Jen says, looking down into her wine glass.

"What?" Judy asks, not looking up from the TV. A movie is on the TV and they are cuddled onto the couch. It was normal and comfortable.

Jen looks over at Judy, who's eyes are still transfixed on the TV. Judy senses Jen's eyes on her and turns her head, smiling when she sees Jen's face. Neither of them can help but looking at each others lips.

"The whole um-," Jen clears her throat, suddenly nervous. "The whole kissing your best friend thing and turns out they're your soulmate." Judy looks down, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I guess that is kind of sweet," Judy replies, her mouth dries. It didn't seem like they could get any closer, but soon they're both leaning in.

"Ahem..." A voice breaks the moment. "Am I interrupting something?" They both look up to find Charlie standing in the living room.

Jen clears her throat, backing away from Judy. Judy looks at Charlie and smiles. "Uh no," Jen answers.

Charlie winks and smiles before turning his back. "Electric love," he says just loud enough for the women to hear it behind him. When he leaves the room, Jen picks at imaginary lent on the blanket that is covering her and Judy's legs.

"Good movie," Judy says, going back to as if nothing was happening.

"Yip."

*

For Henry's 11th birthday they decide to invite over a few of his friends- Shandy, and another young boy from his school. They wait till it's dark and throw a small little party in the back by the pool. Charlie insists on being the DJ, Judy makes a cake, and Jen just orders a pizza.

When it's finally dark the kids get ready to swim. Charlie gets his speakers set up to his phone, ready to play his "bangers". Jen decides to change her drink and is actually drinking beer. It's kind of gross but also a nice change. Judy sticks to the usual, drinking wine. The adults settle on the couch, while the kids splash in the pool.

"Thank you for doing this," Jen says to Judy, looking at the children playing in the pool. 

Judy contorts her eyebrows, tilting her head. "For what?" She asks.

Jen smiles, turning to face Judy, "for being part of this family." They both smile, Judy slightly nodding her head.

Judy looks over to Charlie, Jen's eyes still on her. Judy winks at Charlie. Suddenly the music stops and he clears his throat. "All right ladies and gentlemen, this ones dedicated to the two love birds out there." Judy stands up, and the familiar rhythm starts.

"What is happening?" Jen whispers. Judy faces Jen, reaching out her hand. Jen smiles, giving her hand to Judy.

Jen has listened to the song one hundred and ten times, but this one is different. Slower. Jen's breath hitches as her and Judy become one. 

"It's okay," Judy says. Judy takes Jen's right hand, holding it. Their free hands rest on each other's waists. They're close, looking into each others eyes.

Soon the chorus hits and Judy's lips are on Jen's. Soft. Slow. So nice. It's everything both of them had imagined, maybe even better.

After mere seconds their lips disconnect but their body's stay connected. Jen rests her head on Judy's, pulling her in closer.

Soon the song is over and the only noise is the kids playing in the pool. Jen and Judy stand there. Looking at each other.

"So now everything is just suppose to magically work?" Jen asks.

Judy giggles, shaking her head. Jen smiles, leaning in once again to capture Judy's lips. Charlie hollers from afar, soon putting on another song.

**Author's Note:**

> the next song charlie plays is wap and he gets a nice ass whooping from his mums.


End file.
